Young Justice: Blood & Fire rewrite
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The rewrite of my YJ/GoT crossover, nothing more than that. Aegon VI/Young Griff in the YJ universe. Rated T for now.


Young Justice: Blood and Fire rewrite

…

 _Pentos. Magister Illyrio Mopatis's house._

A young silver-gold haired boy aged eight-and-ten years stood in front of the portly magister of Pentos, Illyrio Mopatis.

"My boy, today you turn eight-and-ten years old. Do you know what that means?" asked the portly Pentosi cheese merchant.

The young man nodded once and replied, "I am old enough to carry out my duty," he stated.

"And what is your duty?" asked Illyrio pointedly.

"To rule the Seven Kingdoms," replied the young man.

"And why must you?"

"Because it is not my right, it is my duty."

Illyrio nodded in approval before saying, "My lad, I've watched you grow from a tiny baby to the fine young man that you are today," he said slowly with a hint of almost fatherly pride in his voice. "Unlike those who have usurped the Iron Throne or believe it their right, you have been taught differently," he declared.

"You've been given the finest tutelage a boy could ever ask for. A wise young scholar who speaks several tongues, a fierce and noble warrior skilled at arms as befits a knight and taught the mysteries of the Faith of the Seven. Someone who knows how to hunt, fish and forage and be self-sufficient, as well as knowing how to mend both wounds and clothes, and even smith arms and armour," Illyrio went on to say.

"So today, I am presenting to you a few gifts," Illyrio announced and some servants came in bearing a chest. The servants placed the chest in front of the young man who looked at it curiously. Seeing the boy's curiosity, Illyrio said to him, "Inside are a few treasures that you can make use of. Open it," he said.

The young opened the chest and his eyes widened and saw what was inside the chest. Inside the chest was a suit of red & black leather and chainmail armour, a goldenheart bow with a quiver of yard long arrows, a small drawstring bag of gold and a sword. The sword was of interest to the boy; the hilt and crossguard were of dark metal and set in pommel was a smooth round ruby the size of a pigeon's egg. The sword was currently sheathed and slowly pulling the sword so that a part of the blade was shown, the young man saw that the blade was dark and smoky spell-forged Valyrian steel.

The sword seemed to be familiar. "Is this…?" the boy began to ask, when Illyrio quickly said to him "Yes. It is the sword Blackfyre. The blade of your house and your birthright," he said.

The boy nodded before sheathing the sword so that its blade was back in the sheathe and he buckled the sword around his waist. The boy also put on the leather and chainmail armour; the armour fit him comfortably. There was also a Valyrian steel dirk in the same shape as Blackfyre but much smaller.

Illyrio looked at the boy with pride in his eyes. "Now you are ready, my boy!" he declared.

The boy nodded.

"But you cannot reveal yourself to claim the Iron Throne just yet," Illyrio warned. "There are still those who would see your house wiped out to ensure they keep their place, so you must use a disguise to go about unseen," he advised.

"I have already thought of a name," said the boy.

"Oh? What name is that?" asked Illyrio.

"Ser Griff the Young," replied the boy with a hint of a smile.

Illyrio smiled approvingly before saying, "A hedge knight, eh? Not a bad idea," he said approvingly.

"But, be wary of whom you speak to, my little prince," Illyrio then said seriously. "The Usurper has spies everywhere, as do others," he warned "Reveal your true name only to those whom you feel are worthy of your trust," he said.

"I will," replied the newly minted Ser Griff the Young.

"Now, we shall share one last meal together, as you have a long journey ahead of you," said Illyrio. "You must first seek out the Golden Company and win their support," he added "When you show them the sword, they will join with you gladly."

"Then you must seek out the Beggar King, your uncle Viserys Targaryen and his sister, Daenerys Targaryen," Illyrio then said as they headed towards the dining hall. "If you need must marry Daenerys Targaryen, then so be it, but remember; you have the greater claim to the Iron Throne," he insisted. "In all honesty, Viserys is not fit to be king. He is a toothless worm, certainly not a Dragon!" he added critically.

"I will do what I must," Ser Griff nodded his head.

Illyrio nodded as they reached the dining hall to be served a meal of roasted goat and honeyed duck along with stuffed dates and rice and there was sweet wine to wash it down.

After being served a meal, Ser Griff ate his food gladly as it would be a while before he would eat food like this again.

Illyrio then gave Ser Griff a more common looking castle-forged steel sword and advised him to keep Blackfyre hidden so that it would not be stolen or lost.

Illyrio then sent Ser Griff on his way with a farewell.

Ser Griff then set off, leaving the city of Pentos behind. The sky was beginning to darken, and he would soon have to stop for the night. There weren't any inns he could see nearby, and it wasn't exactly safe to sleep by the road.

Deciding to sleep beneath a nearby tree, Ser Griff then lit a small fire using some twigs, leaves and branches scattered about the grass and sand. Using the blade of his knife and a flintstone, Ser Griff lit the flames and coaxed the flames into life. Soon the small fire flickered in the night, providing both light and warmth.

Griff sat back and watched the flames flicker before him. His eyes slowly began to close as he surrendered himself to the sweet embrace of his dreams. Then there was a crackle of lightning and as Griff cracked his eyes open, in a flash of blue light he disappeared entirely.

…

 _Bialyan Desert._

The sun was beginning to rise as Robin wandered through a rock formation. He had just regained consciousness and was slightly weak. Then there was the rumbling of a vehicle. Robin turned his head to the left and saw vapours of smoke in the distance and quickly took cover from an approaching jeep. The soldiers in the jeep passed by unaware of Robin's presence.

"Those are Bialyan Republic army uniforms," Robin whispered to himself. "But what are Bialyans doing in…" Robin checked his wrist computer. "…Bialya?" He checked to make sure the GPS system was working. "Okay… better question would be, what am I doing in Bialya?" the Boy Wonder asked himself.

Robin then noticed the date on his wrist computer. "September? What happened to March?" Robin said in confusion and he put a finger to the comm device in his ear. "Better radio Batman," he added when a voice in his head whispered.

" _maintain radio silence at all times,"_ echoed Batman's voice in Robin's head.

"Or not," Robin then muttered to himself. He then walked to the edge of a rock and jumped off the edge of it. Something black caught the protégé of Batman's eye and he picked up a scrap of black cloth with a red S in a shield on it.

"Superman? Is he here? But I thought his costume was blue? Something strange is going on here."

The sound of a rock falling caught Robin's attention but before he could see where the sound had come from, a blade pressed itself to his neck and his armed pinned to his back.

"Who are you?" demanded a slightly accented voice.

Robin was too startled to give out a reply. The only person who could ever sneak up on him was Batman! "Uh… Robin!" Robin squawked.

"Very well, Robin, what land is this?" asked the voice in Robin's ear.

"You're in the country of Bialya," Robin said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What land does Bialya reside in? Westeros? Essos? Dorne?" the voice asked ignoring Robin's question.

"I'd be happy to tell you, if you'd let me go," Robin suggested.

A grunt was all Robin heard in reply and the blade pressed against Robin's neck was removed and his arm was released. Turning around, Robin got a good look at the speaker. The lenses of Robin's mask widened when he looked at a young man wearing something that made him look as though he belonged at Renaissance Fair. Then the features of the young man caught Robin's attention; he had pale skin with silver-white hair and purple eyes and looked strong and fit. Then the young man's weapons were next on Robin's notice; the young man had two swords, a dagger and a bow made of green wood with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"So, what land does this… 'Bialya' belong to?" asked the young man.

"Bialya is the continent of Africa," replied Robin. "Where do you come from? And why do you look like you're a Renaissance fair attraction?" he asked sarcastically.

The young man loomed quite surprised. "Africa? Am I somewhere beyond Essos or across the Sunset Sea?" he asked before he narrowed his purple eyes at Robin. "And what manner of garb is that?" he then said as his nose crinkled in confusion. "You look like a mummer or court jester," he added.

"Who are you?" Robin then asked.

"I am… Ser Griff the Young, a hedge knight seeking service," the young man said after a moment of hesitance. Robin's eyes narrowed; that was a lie, he could tell right away.

"Well, if you're looking for the Renaissance fair, it ain't here," Robin said sarcastically.

"Fair? What fair?" Ser Griff the Young asked in confusion.

Robin sighed and said, "Look I need to find out what I'm doing in Bialya. I left a GPS marker that way and hopefully I can find out what I'm doing here," he said.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're doing here? Have you not any wits?"

Robin sighed irritably. "Look, if you wanna tag along with me, then I won't stop you," he said. "From the looks of it, you look about as lost as I am, so we're probably best sticking together," he added.

"Very well, young Robin, lead the way," Ser Griff replied. "But if you seek to betray me, I'll have your head on a pike," he warned as he began to follow Robin through the desert.

…

Night had begun to fall allowing Robin and his new companion to avoid detection easier. They slipped past Bialyan soldier patrols, using the rocks and dunes as cover.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Griff asked the Boy Wonder sceptically.

"Positive!" replied Robin. "I just wish I knew why I put a GPS marker here," he said, more to himself than to his companion.

"What is a GPS marker?" Griff then asked.

"GPS means global positioning system," said Robin and upon the blank look on Griff's face, he then said, "It's a kind of map that shows where you currently are and any nearby… towns or landmarks," he explained hoping that would be simpler to understand.

"Fascinating," Griff mumbled.

"They don't have things like GPS where you're from, do they," Robin said rather then asked.

Griff shook his head in response. Soon the pair of them came to an open field where a large piece of machinery stood. Robin and Griff quickly hid behind a hill of sand.

"Huh, guess that's why there was a GPS marker here," Robin muttered. "But, it doesn't look like anyone's here," he added.

"Would you wager it is perhaps an ambush?" Griff suggested.

"Only one way to find out," replied Robin. The pair then jumped cover and rising up from the sands were Bialyan soldiers who aimed their guns and shouted in the Bialyan language.

"Called it," Griff remarked as he drew a sword from his waist.

"Technically I didn't agree to gamble anything," Robin said before tossing down some smoke pellets which exploded in clouds of dark smoke.

Griff charged forward and slashed open one soldier's chest. The soldier gave a shocked cry as his life was snuffed out. Shifting on his feet, Griff blocked a strike from a soldier's riflebutt and kneed the man in the groin; the soldier fell to his knees groaning in pain before Griff stabbed him in the throat, ending his life. Griff ended the lives of more of the soldiers and Robin had simply knocked his opponents out. Once the smoke cleared, Robin saw the blood on Griff's sword and his jaw dropped.

"You… you killed them!" the apprentice of Batman said in shock.

"If it makes you feel any better, they tried to kill me first," Griff said calmly. "And I see you didn't bother to kill any of yours," he noted.

"We don't kill out enemies!" Robin shouted.

"I don't like killing anymore than you do," Griff protested. "But if they try to kill me first, then that allows to kill them before they do the same to me," he said pointedly.

"It doesn't work like that!" Robin argued. Before Griff could give out a retort, more soldiers appeared and opened fire on them, forcing Griff and Robin to evade. Then a black blur zoomed in through the soldiers, leaving a dust trail before coming to a stop and standing there was a young man with red hair and wearing a black uniform with red goggles and holding in his arms the soldiers guns.

"I'll take those, thank you," the boy said with a cocky smirk as he dropped the guns on the ground and zoomed into the crowd of soldiers. Griff could only gape momentarily before a soldier's yell caught his attention and he barely managed to avoid a haymaker fist and stabbed the soldier in the chest.

Robin threw some projectiles at some approaching soldiers, when the soldiers were lifted up into the air by some unseen force before being thrown to the side forcibly. Robin and Griff looked up to see a young woman with green skin and wearing a black uniform and a deep blue cloak floating in the air, her eyes glowing green. Then another young woman with medium olive skin and wearing a green costume and armed with a bow appeared and fired an arrow which released some ropes that securely tied themselves around fleeing soldiers' legs.

"Are they friends of yours?' Griff asked Robin warily.

"KF!" Robin exclaimed to the red-haired boy shaking hands with him. "Man, it's good to see a familiar!" the Boy Wonder said happily.

"Hey, Rob," replied KF. "Memory loss?" he asked.

"Yeah, six months," said Robin.

"Who's this Prince Charming wannabe?" KF then asked looking Griff before he realised there were dead soldiers near Griff. "Did… did you just kill those guys?" KF asked looking at Griff and the dead soldiers.

"They tried to kill me first," Griff said looking unapologetic.

"Like that matters!" KF shouted.

"Kid! We'll argue about it later!" Robin said firmly. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes. We're missing the last six months, we need to figure out what happened," he stated.

"Yes! We're a team!" the green skinned girl said floating down to stand on the ground.

"So, we're a team?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Yes! The four of us and Superboy," replied the green skinned girl.

"Superboy? Then this must belong to him!" Robin exclaimed as he pulled out from a compartment on his belt the scrap of black fabric with the red S on it.

"Yes!" exclaimed the green skinned girl snatching the piece of cloth from Robin's hand. "Did you see him?" she asked Robin frantically.

"I think we did," said the blonde girl.

"Feral boy?" said KF. "Yeah, some teammate! He attacked us without warning!" he declared.

"He didn't know who we are," retorted the blonde girl. "We don't know who we are!" she announced.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin said wracking his brains, trying to remember. "Maybe our team works for him?" he suggested.

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" KF said arrogantly tapping the insignia on his chest and his uniform suddenly changed from black to yellow and red. "Whoa!" KF exclaimed in amazement as he tapped his insignia again and again. The others saw and tapped their own insignias, but nothing happened.

"We look ridiculous!" exclaimed the blonde girl before she swatted KF's shoulder. "Quit touching yourself!" she snapped.

"Why? Did you wanna do it?" KF said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up! We need our memories back!"

Then the green skinned girl placed her hands on her head and her eyes glowed green and suddenly everyone was a purple room with fragmented images floating around them.

"By the gods! What sorcery is this?!" exclaimed Griff as his hand went to his sword, only to find it not there. "Where…?" he tried to ask when the green skinned girl spoke up.

"I've brought you all into my mind to share what I've remember so far," said the green skinned girl. "But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to me," she explained.

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" cried the blonde haired girl in alarm.

"I have no wish to intrude, but…"

"You need to hack our brains to figure out what happened to us," Robin finished. "Got it. Go!" he said.

"My brain's all yours," said KF. "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," he boasted.

"Or underwhelm you," Robin joked. "Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" he then asked.

Griff looked at Robin and said, "You fucking made that up, didn't you?" he accused.

"Made what up?"

The blonde girl looked unsure as if she didn't want to reveal something to everyone, but KF stood beside her and held her as if to reassure. The blonde smiled slightly and said to the green skinned girl, "Fine. Last six months and only what you need!" she said tersely.

Then bright blue streams connected to everyone's head back to the green skinned girl's. suddenly a scene played out in everyone's head and Griff saw a tall man clad in black wearing a cowl with horns speaking to the teenagers.

" _The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert. Spectral analysis has revealed elements of non-terrestrial origin. Find out what happened at that sight and what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee and is not a member of the UN's charter. All communication is subject to interception. You are to maintain Radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurag, just along Bialya's border."_

" _The Bialyans control the sight," said the blonde girl as they examined a nearby campsite._

" _Set up here," said a tall muscular young man with dark hair and wearing a dark shirt with a red S insignia on his chest as he dropped what he was carrying and turned a knob, causing a compartment on the machine to open._

" _We'll be up and running in no time!" Robin boasted as he typed away on his wrist computer._

 _KF exclaimed, "jackpot! This site is lousy with radiation waves!" he said._

" _Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from that tent!" Robin hissed._

" _I'll go check it out in camouflage mode!" the green skinned girl said brightly._

" _Good idea!"_

" _Be careful, M'gann," the dark haired boy said to the green skinned tenderly._

 _Then a taller boy with dark skin and buzzcut blonde hair walked into view. "And maintain telepathic communication at all times!" he ordered._

" _I will, Aqualad!"_

The scene ended with the Team barring Griff shouting, "Aqualad!" they cried.

"Where is he?" asked Robin. "What happened next?"

"I don't know!" moaned M'gann. "That's the last thing, I-we all collectively remember," she said.

Artemis and KF looked at their interlockings and pulled them away quickly glaring at each other nastily.

KF rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert for that long, then it's not good for a guy with gills," he said.

"Gills?" Griff repeated in confusion.

"One question though," Artemis said and she looked at Griff. "What do we do with Sir Lancelot there?" she asked her teammates.

For a moment no-one said anything before Robin heaved a sigh and said, "We take him with us. I don't know how he got here, but letting him wander around isn't the best idea," he said before looking at his wristcomputer.

"I've found Kaldur, but he's not moving," Robin said in forced calm.

Following the directions on Robin's GPS, they found Aqualad barely conscious lying on the sand and murmuring something in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in his condition," M'gann said sadly.

"He needs rehydration, call the Bio-ship!" Robin announced.

"I have some water if that helps," Griff said pulling his side a waterskin and he knelt beside Aqualad and dribbled some water onto the Atlantean's lips. Aqualad's eyes flickered slightly before closing.

"The Bio-ship's out of my telepathic range," M'gann said and she looked at KF. "You can get him there fast!" she added.

"Kaldur's too heavy and I'm running on fumes," KF argued and he jerked his head towards Artemis. "I couldn't even carry her if I wanted to!" he said.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.

"I can't!" replied M'gann. "I have to find Superboy! Six months ago he didn't exist, he has no memories! He's acting on animal impulses. I'm the only one who can help him!" she said.

"We don't have time for this!" KF cried. "Superboy's indestructible! Just ask those tanks he's been smashing. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now!"

M'gann clutched her head. "NO! Superboy's in pain!" she shouted as she flew up into the air before anyone could stop her.

"M'gann, wait!" Artemis said.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin cried. "It could happen all over again!" he said.

M'gann threw on her hood and turned invisible and disappeared. Everyone stood there in silence, before Griff spoke. "So… you said you had a ship?" he asked as he dribbled a little more water onto Aqualad's lips, coaxing the liquid down the Atlantean's throat.

…

Griff and KF carried Aqualad on a makeshift mat. With Kaldur currently in the way he was, he was in no shape to move. Robin had his computer open and was leading the group back to the Bio-ship.

"Quick over there!" Robin hissed urgently and the group hid behind a rock wall as two jeeps with soldiers passed by.

"Great! Just what we needed!" Artemis muttered.

"We can't risk a firefight with Kaldur, KO'ed like this," Robin said.

"It's not just him," KF put in. "I'm way out of juice!" he panted.

"And I'm running out of arrows!" Artemis lamented.

KF looked around to see Robin had disappeared. "Aw man! I hate it when he does the ninja thing!" the speedster spat.

"Didn't you see him leave?" Griff asked. "I did," he said matter-of-factly.

"No!" KF pouted before he realised something and looked at Artemis. "Hey, you never said why your dad may want you to _grrk_ me!" the speedster said drawing a finger across his neck.

"I was.., confused by some old ninja movie I watched the other night about a ninja girl whose ninja dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan!" Artemis said hurriedly as if trying to hide something.

"Huh, so I'm your ninja boyfriend?" KF said in a snarky tone.

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? I forgot how truly annoying you are!" Artemis spat.

"Oh and like you're the goddess of congeniality?" KF retorted.

"You two wanna find a nice quiet place and fuck?" Griff asked coarsely. Artemis and KF both spluttered in protest when Robin reappeared.

"Where were you?" KF asked the Boy Wonder who smirked in response.

"Breakinfg radio silence."

Then everyone heard some creepy distant laughing, replaying over and over. The soldier's heard it too and followed the sound. Then an explosion was heard.

"That's our cue! Let's go!" Robin ordered.

"Has anyone told you that you have a creepy laugh?" Griff said to the protégé of Batman.

…

Once on board the Bio-ship and Kaldur was placed on the table with an IV drip inserted into his arm, everyone waited for M'gann to make contact. Artemis laid a wet cloth on Kaldur's forehead.

Griff sat on a chair and began to think over what had happened to him in the last few hours. All he remembered was making camp outside Pentos, preparing to make his journey to the Golden Company when a flash of light brought him to the Bialyan desert. He was starting to think that maybe he wasn't anywhere in Essos or even Westeros anymore.

"So, what's your name?" Artemis asked Griff who replied, "Ser Griff the Young," he said using his cover name.

"Sir? You're a knight?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you have reason to doubt me?" Griff asked calmly, his purple eyes narrowing.

"No," replied Artemis. "At least, not yet," she then said. "Where do you come from?" she then asked.

"Somewhere very far from here," Griff said when a voice made itself known in his head.

" _Everyone! I found Superboy and he's back to normal! We're on our way!"_ said the voice. Griff's eyes widened in alarm and Kaldur woke up suddenly.

"Who are you? How did you get inside my head?" the Atlantean asked in panic.

"Shh! It's alright, Aqualad! We're friends," Artemis reassured him.

" _Hello Megan! Kaldur's memories! I knew I forgot something!"_ said M'gann's voice.

"I forgot something too!" KF whined. "I totally forgot to get a souvenir!" he complained.

" _Got that covered,"_ M'gann said through the telepathic link.

"Really? A piece of a soldier's uniform?" KF asked hopefully.

" _You'll have to see it first, and trust me, it won't fit on your shelf,"_ replied M'gann.

…

As soon as the Bio-ship returned to Mount Justice and the Team plus their new additions, the robotic Sphere that helped M'gann and Superboy in their battle against Psimon the Psychic and Griff, Batman demanded to know everything that had happened. When Griff was brought up, Batman's white lenses narrowed dangerously as he asked.

"And who are you?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"I am Ser Griff the Young, a hedge knight," Griff replied instantly straightening up to stand to his full height, unafraid.

Batman glared and said, "Start talking!" he said as more of a command then a request.

Griff sighed as he sat down on a nearby chair. "I don't rightly know how I came to this land, but I was on my way to Braavos to enlist the aid of the Golden Company," he said.

"Where do you come from?" Batman demanded.

"A land called Westeros, or the Seven Kingdoms, but I spent a majority of childhood in Essos," replied Griff.

"You're not from this world," Batman said rather than asked.

"Good eye, what gave it away?" Griff snarked.

Then Black Canary who had been watching spoke to Griff in a much kinder voice. "How did you come to Earth?" she asked gently but firmly.

"I don't know!" said Griff. "I stopped to make camp and when I was just about asleep, there was a flash of light and I found myself in a desert where I met Robin," he recounted nodding his head towards Robin.

"Robin tells me that you killed some soldiers," Batman said in an accusatory tone.

"If it's any consolation, they tried to kill me and your apprentice first," Griff retorted unapologetically. "If I hadn't killed them, they would've killed me and Robin and I suspect they'd have killed the others as well," he said.

"That doesn't change you've killed people," Batman snapped. "You're coming with us!" he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"And who's going to make me?" Griff asked his voice low and quiet and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. For a moment Griff and Batman stared at each other and the tension was palpable until Black Canary stepped in between them, glaring at Batman sternly before she looked at Griff.

"Griff, I know that what you did could be argued as self-defence, but you can't just kill people," the blonde beauty said firmly. "What does it make you if you start killing people?" she asked.

"Those soldiers tried to kill me first. I won't apologise for killing them, but if you think calling me a murderer is going to justify hauling me off to a cell, then am I not allowed a fair trial?" Griff said.

"Yes, you are allowed a fair trial by law," admitted Black Canary. "But you didn't have to kill those soldiers, even if it was self-defence," she said firmly.

"What was I supposed to do? Ask them nicely to surrender?" Griff said sarcastically. "If that's how you do things in this land, then forgive me for being, but I think you've all got pig-shit for brains!" he added.

"Enough! You're coming with us!" Batman spat angrily as his fists tightened.

"Then get on with it!" Griff growled.

Black Canary stood in front of Batman and shook her head. After a moment, Batman relaxed minutely and Black Canary looked at Griff and said, "Griff, if you'll just come with us quietly, I give you my word that you won't be harmed or treated unfairly," she said solemnly.

"Please? Will you come with us?" The Blonde extended a gloved hand in a gentle gesture.

Griff sighed. "It seems I have no other choice, do I?" he said.

"You don't," Batman grunted and Black Canary shot him a glare. Batman then looked at the Team. "get some rest," he ordered. "I expect a full summary of the mission later," he said.

Griff stood from his seat. "So? Where are we going?" he asked Black Canary.

"We're taking you to our headquarters so we can fully understand how you came to our world and decide what to do with you," replied the blonde as she led Griff over to the Zeta-Tube and in a flash of light, she and Griff were standing in the foyer of the Watchtower.

Griff's eyes widened in surprise and he whispered, "Sorcery!" he hissed anxiously.

"No, nothing so dramatic," Black Canary said reassuringly. "Follow me, I'll show you where you can get some rest and be examined and I must ask that you surrender your weapons," she requested.

Griff looked pained as he didn't want to be unarmed but the gentle reassuring smile on Black Canary's lips made him relent. "Very well, you may disarm me," Griff said slowly. "But if you seek to harm me, I will kill you!" he warned.

"Better than I expected," Black Canary remarked in amusement.

Griff was then disarmed and was led to a small room where he sat down and began to wait for whatever tests were to be run on him.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: there, I've finally put up the first chapter and I have to say that this probably isn't the best quality, but at least I got off my arse and posted this without having everyone waiting for months on end for something that may never come, like with some of my other ideas. But, at least I gave you all something, didn't I? And I'm not making this a three-way crossover with Skyrim like the previous attempt was. I copped a bit of flak for that and some of you even asked if it had replaced my Skyrim/Young Justice story, which I'll stress it hadn't, I was just trying something new. On the subject on my Skyrim/Young Justice crossover, some of you have begun to think it's dead. It's not. It will be updated, hopefully soon just to keep you all happy and to stop everyone losing interest, I was just taking a break from it.**

 **So, anyways, I got the first chapter of this rewrite done and I'll admit it's not my best work for a first chapter and the ending part of this chapter could've been done a lot better, but some of my friends are hard to get in touch with and others don't or have never watched Young Justice or Game of Thrones and some make me wait months for a reply then leave me hanging for another few months. I don't wanna sound like I'm complaining, but it's hard to find a muse to work with. Times like these, I really wish Freedom Guard was still alive, I could really use his help with something like this. We all could use his guidance sometimes…**

 **But I'm rambling and bringing down the mood. Leave a review telling me what you liked, or what can be improved, and any flames/abuse will be dealt with as I can only improve if you all constructively inform me what can or needs to be improved, but if you're just being abusive for no discernible reason then you can show yourselves out and find some other story that caters to your whims.**

 **Other than that, I haven't got anything else to say, so I'll just leave this here.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
